


Dinner at Pythons

by PineapplesForDays



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Flustered Hanzo, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Is Best Hanzo, M/M, Masturbation, McHanzo - Freeform, Modern AU, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineapplesForDays/pseuds/PineapplesForDays
Summary: Genji surprises Hanzo on their regular dinner get together and Hanzo is not pleased. When their waiter at Pythons turns out to be Jesse McCree, Hanzo loses all traces of his cool and embarrassment ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction and I do not know how well it'll go over. I figured I'd put it out there and see what happens. it makes me smile I just hope it can make others smile too.

"Howdy y'all, names Jesse and i'll be takin' care of you tonight. Can I get y'all somethin' to drink?" Hanzo ignores the man that had come up to the table, he chose instead to glare at his brother who was sitting across from him, smiling like an asshole. Genji turned his attention to the waiter "I'll take a beer" and back to Hanzo "what about you brother?" Hanzo practically growls at Genji and without taking his eyes from his brother asks for ice water. Jesse nods as he scribbles it down and assures them he'd be right back. 

Hanzo was actually growling at this point as he continued to stare down Genji. "Lighten up brother, I thought you would like the restaurant I picked for tonight." He said while barely holding in a laugh. 

"Why would you think I would enjoy eating dinner at a sports bar, of all places, surrounded by men in their underwear?" The growl in his voice was much more pronounced now but even that didn't stop Genji from smiling, like an asshole. 

Jesse came back a moment later with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order in that deep southern drawl of his that Hanzo had noted as soon as the man had opened his mouth. Genji turned from Hanzo to look up at Jesse telling him that they were going to need another minute. Once Jesse was gone Genji was trying to encourage Hanzo to stop glaring at him and pick something off the menu. 

"We're here, we're seated, we've got drinks and I think you'd really like our waiter if you stopped glaring at me long enough to look at him." Hanzo just growled again as he turned his attention to the menu in front of him. 

After settling on a cheeseburger that didn't look like a heart attack on a bun Hanzo relaxed a tiny bit. Genji had dragged him into a restaurant called "Pythons" and apparently the waiters uniform here were tight fitting shorts which closely resembled underwear and a form fitting tank top. Hanzo had to admit the waiters weren't bad to look at but that wasn't the point. 

Hanzo knew why Genji had chosen this restaurant. Hanzo was going through a bit of a dry spell and Genji was aware even if Hanzo refused to talk about it. He had to admit it been awhile since he had been with someone "biblically" but that did not mean he wanted to be surrounded by greasy food and hot men in nothing more than underwear. Hanzo was equal parts looking around the restaurant and glaring at Genji when their waiter returned. 

"Alrighty gents, have you figured out what your havin' tonight?" Hanzo looked up at Jesse when he heard his voice almost without thinking about it and immediately had to take a minute to try and figure out how to breathe again. 

Their waiter was dressed in standard underwear and tank top but also had on a cowboy hat and boots. His dark brown hair stuck out from under his hat in all directions and he had a full beard to add to the wonderful cowboy look he was sporting. His "uniform" if it could be called that allowed Hanzo to see every bit of his dark skinned, broad chested, muscle wrapped body in HD quality and suddenly Hanzo forgot how to speak. 

Thankfully Genji told Jesse his order first which gave Hanzo a second to compose himself but the way his arm was flexing as he wrote down Genji's order was not helping. Jesse turned to Hanzo just as he found his words again "well howdy there darlin' nice to see those beautiful eyes a yours instead of just the side of your pretty head. What can I do for ya tonight." It took Hanzo another two seconds before his brain told his mouth to speak. "ah uh yes, I would like to order this um the Hawaiian burger please." Hanzo mentally cursed himself for being so out of character all because his waiter had thighs worthy of the gods. 

Jesse smiled at Hanzo as he took down the order and Hanzo practically melted right then and there. "I'll get these orders in straight away and they should be out for ya soon. Can I get you anythin' else darlin'?" He asked Hanzo who dumbly shook his head "you?" He turned to Genji, he told him no and with a tip of his hat he went off back to the kitchen. Hanzo watched him go and that ass damn near killed him. 

Genji was smiling like an asshole again. He could feel it. After he broke out of his stupor and turned back to his brother, Genji was indeed smiling like an asshole. "So, do you like our waiter? I figured you would but I did not expect your entire brain to shut down." Hanzo was back to glaring at Genji which only seemed to make Genji's smile bigger. 

Genji proceeded to poke fun at Hanzo while they waited for their food and all Hanzo could really do was sit there and take it because his brain had shut down there for a minute and there was no denying it. But really, could he be blamed? Jesse's last name could have been James with the way he looked and spoke and, though no one save Hanzo knew this, he might have had a bit of a thing for cowboys. Specifically, cowboys with a voice that sounded like honey. 

Hanzo was all kinds of flustered when Jesse came back with their food. Hanzo did his best to school his features so as to not make a fool of himself again. Usually he excelled at schooling his features but the sight of Jesse seemed to have broken him. He watched the muscles move and flex in Jesse's arm and shoulder as he set down Genji's food and then his food next. 

After his plate was in front of him he shifted his eyes to Jesse's face. "Careful now darlin' you don't wanta drool on your food." Hanzo's mouth snapped shut, even though he hadn't realized it had been hanging open, and a red flush heated up his entire face as he looked away from Jesse. He could hear Jesse chuckle lowly as he turned to leave. 

Genji wasn't smiling like and asshole now only because he was trying so hard to hold in his laughter. He looked like he was about to fall from his chair. Hanzo glared once more "would you stop your incessant laughing. You are the one who brought me to this deplorable establishment and forced a half-naked cowboy on me." That did not help Genji's condition, if anything, it made it worse. Hanzo growled again before turning his attention to his food. 

The way he was eating his burger could only be described as angrily. Genji had calmed his laughing fit but was once more grinning like an asshole. To be honest Hanzo wasn't mad at Genji for bringing him here, at least not anymore, now he was more annoyed at himself. For how much of an effect he was allowing this cowboy to have on him. He was merely a beautiful man in his underwear calling him sweet pet names. It should not have broken him the way it has and yet he was sitting here barely able to speak in front of the man. He kept his eyes trained on his food or his brother while he ate because he did not need to spot Jesse and choke on his food. 

As he and Genji were finishing Jesse came over with the bill as waiters do. "y'all look just about done so I'm gonna leave this here and ya'll let me know when you're ready for me to take it." Genji nodded and then Hanzo could feel the cowboy's eyes on him but refused to look up and embarrass himself further. Jesse turned to leave and Hanzo did not watch him walk away. 

While Hanzo was not watching him, Jesse looked back and caught Hanzo in the act. Jesse blew him a kiss and Hanzo choked on his fry. Genji was laughing again and he could only imagine Jesse was too. He was so glad everyone was getting so much enjoyment out of this near-death experience Hanzo was going through tonight. 

Hanzo went to reach for the bill but Genji snatched it away before he could. "Brother, I'm pretty sure I've almost killed you tonight and I know this restaurant isn't your usual fare so, please, allow me to cover your meal." Hanzo was not going to protest because Genji should have to pay for the pain he put him through. Hanzo was glad they were almost done because he needed some fresh air to try and wash Jesse from his mind where he had taken up residence in his every thought. 

Jesse came back and took the bill and Genji's card away. The two brothers sat and waited for him to return so they could head out. Jesse was back a second later "alright your bill is all taken care of" he handed Genji his card and receipt "this is for you" and Hanzo a scrap of paper "and this is for you darlin'. I hope both of you have a wonderful night." Jesse winked at Hanzo before turning away. 

He looked down at the paper Jesse had given him and scrawled there was a 7-digit number and a note that said 'I hope to hear from you real soon' with a little heart next to it. Hanzo stared at it wide eyed as his brain tried to process this information. Unfortunately trying to comprehend a foreign language is very hard to do when a certain green haired brother is smiling like an asshole, again, and running his mouth a mile a minute. 

"Is it his number? I bet it's his number. I was really hoping he was going to give you his number. With all the darlin's and the lingering looks. I mean he damn near broke you! And now you’ve got his number. Are you going to call him? You will have to wait till later because he's working right now but you should totally call him tonight. Don’t even wait or you'll chicken out you have to do it tonight." 

Hanzo was still staring at the slip slightly open mouthed as he autopiloted to Genji's car. Since he was getting no response Genji shook Hanzo's shoulder and Hanzo closed his mouth and looked up at him. Hanzo face reset into his neutral scowl "of course I am not going to call him. Why would I do such a idiotic thing?" 

Genji just looked at him "umm maybe because he is the first person I've ever seen break through the impenetrable force field that is your composure?" Hanzo glared again before dropping himself into Genji's car. 

The ride to Hanzo's apartment was filled with Genji explaining why he should call Jesse. Thankfully it was only a 10-minute ride and once outside his apartment Hanzo turned to Genji "thank you for dinner brother I hope to hear from you soon and hopefully we can have dinner next time at a more sophisticated establishment." Genji just laughed "you know you loved it now I want you to go upstairs and call that cowboy. Do it or I will pester you about it for the rest of your life." Hanzo grunted in response and climbed out of the car. Genji rolled down the window and yelled out "call him!" As Hanzo rushed to the door. 

He loved his brother he really did but he could be such a little shit sometimes. There was no reason to call the cowboy. It's not like he was the most stunning man he had seen in, well, ever or he was able to fluster Hanzo in all the right ways. It's not like he couldn’t get his full, soft looking hair out of his head or the way his muscles flexed under his skin as he moved. And he was definitely not thinking about what those muscles would feel like under roaming hands or what it would feel like to have Jesse's big, strong hands slipping lower down his body until they found the top of his pants and moved to push them lower... 

A cold shower! That’s what Hanzo needed. A cold shower. Yes. To refresh and revive him and possibly help remove from his mind the image of roaming hands... and lips... No shower time now. Into the bathroom we go. To wash all of these highly inappropriate thoughts from his head. 

The cold water helped but only marginally. He gave up on the idea of a cold shower because the thoughts were firmly imbedded in his subconscious and the cold water was not budging them it was only serving to freeze him out. He warmed up the water and though he was more comfortable that pesky cowboy was still in the back of his mind. 

He tried to think about anything else including grocery shopping, which needed to be done tomorrow, which book he was going to start next, he had just finished his last one earlier today, and when he was going to get time to go to the archery range again among other things. 

Unfortunately, he ran out of things to keep his mind occupied and ended up letting it wander. This of course allowed Jesse to slip right in with disconcerting ease. He thought about the scrap of paper and the fact that Genji was not going to let this go. Then he  
thought about some of the good points Genji had made on the ride home. 

He was autopiloting through his shower and as he got cleaner his thoughts got dirtier and Jesse was in the starring role tonight. As he started to wash his body he realized a certain part of himself was a bit harder than it really should be.

He groaned, so much for the shower helping to calm him down. He let his mind drift further as he reached down to stroke his half hard dick bringing it up to its full size in no time. He allowed Jesse to be the main actor in his fantasy as he continued to stroke himself. He was slightly embarrassed by his behavior but was too far gone at this point to care. 

He finished up in the shower and headed back into his room. Jesse's number sat on the bed and Hanzo's eyes flicked up to the clock on his night stand. It was too late to call now and besides he was not going to call him because that would be foolish. He picked up the paper and made his way over to the garbage holding the note above it. He stopped and looked at it for a second before moving away and placing it on his dresser instead. 

He dressed for bed and promptly fell asleep. He didn’t usually dream but tonight there seemed to be a rather familiar cowboy roaming around his dreamscape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji encourages Hanzo to call Jesse. Jesse takes Hanzo to the fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit longer than I planned but I didn't want to put a chapter break in the middle of their date.

He allowed the scrap of paper to sit on his dresser for a week and Hanzo didn’t spare it a passing glance. Instead he had it on his mind, constantly and Genji was not helping. Whenever Hanzo wasn’t actively doing something he was thinking about how much he wanted to hear the cowboy's voice again. The one that was deep and smooth and liked to call him sweet names. Every time he thought about how the names rolled off his tongue a spark of excitement ran through him. 

Genji was being relentless. He would not stop about "Cowbae" which he had taken to calling him almost immediately much to Hanzo's dismay. Hanzo had ignored his calls completely on the first day so Genji had switched to text messages on the second. When Hanzo had ignored them too Genji switched to a pattern of calling and texting non-stop over the next three days. After five days of absolutely nothing from Hanzo, Genji decided the next option was to show up on Hanzo's doorstep. 

The very first thing Hanzo noticed when he reluctantly opened the door was Genji's face which was grinning like an asshole again with a wicked glint in his eye. The second thing Hanzo noticed was Genji was holding a little take out container. "What is that Genji?" Genji's smile got impossibly wider. "I picked us up a bit of a snack, brother!" He exclaimed as he walked into Hanzo's apartment. 

Genji set down the container and opened it to reveal hot wings, Hanzo eyed it suspiciously. "Where did you stop? Romana's?" Hanzo asked. " Nope, I didn’t get a chance to try the hot wings while we were at Pythons so I figured I'd stop in and grab some for us to try." Hanzo knew those hot wings were suspicious, he glared at his brother. 

"How kind of you, unfortunately I never plan on going back there again so I do not care about the quality of their hot wings." Genji continued as if Hanzo hadn't even spoken. "While I was there somebody you may remember said hi to me." Hanzo just groaned and placed his head in his arms he knew where this was going. 

"Our waiter from last time, you know Cowbae, the one who got you all flustered and then gave you his number which you have yet to call? He was the one who said hi to me. Actually, he asked about you while I was waiting for my order. Wanted to know how you were doing." Hanzo groaned "Did you tell him I died in a tragic car accident and to forget about me?" 

"Of course I didn't! I simply told him you were doing well and that I was on my way to your place to try and get you to call him. He seemed to light up at that idea." Hanzo groaned so loud it almost drowned out Genji's laughing, he picked up his head "brother, you need to drop this I am not going to call him and your incessant need to bring up Jesse is not going to change my mind." 

"Hanzo, my dearest brother, why will you not call Cowbae and see if you can end this dry spell you're stuck in at the very least?" Hanzo was done with this, he pushed himself up from the stool he was sitting on "I will not call Jesse because I have already embarrassed myself in front of him enough. I will not give him the opportunity to humiliate me further." Hanzo turned away from Genji to go into the living room. 

Hanzo had been trying to think up an excuse as to why he was not calling Jesse aside from the obvious reason that he was nervous. This was the best he had come up with thus far and saying it out loud he had to admit it sounded kind of silly. He was not going to tell Genji that the cowboy made him nervous because of the extreme reaction Hanzo had to him. He sat on the couch and hoped Genji would buy it and leave him alone. 

Genji absolutely did not buy it. Hanzo figured he wouldn’t but he wasn’t expecting such an outrageous reaction. After a beat of silence Genji literally burst out laughing, full force, whole body, doubled over laughing. Hanzo was faced away from Genji so he sat there and glared at the wall and waited for his brother to come around and sit on the couch as he knew he would. 

After Genji could breathed again, he did just that. Plopping himself next the Hanzo he turned to him "brother, you have got to be kidding me." Hanzo just sulked. " So, what you're telling me is, because you embarrassed yourself in front of Cowbae, you are going to pass up this opportunity to get to know a man that you're clearly attracted to?" 

He turned to his brother "you do know his name is Jesse, not Cowbae, right?" Genji waved his hand at him to dismiss it. "And I am not passing up an opportunity, as you put it, I am simply trying to save myself more embarrassment at the hands of that stupid cowboy." Genji rolled his eyes "That is a bunch of bull and you know it, in fact, I bet you want to call him you just do not have the nerve to do it." Hanzo hated how well his brother knew him sometimes. 

Hanzo let out a long, exaggerated sigh "I promise to seriously consider calling him within the next few days if you promise to drop it and allow me to make this decision on my own." Genji's face lit up like a christmas tree "brother, you have got yourself a deal but only if you promise to seriously consider it." Hanzo agreed to Genji's terms and the brothers changed topics and talked for a while before Genji decided it was time to head out. 

It wasn’t too late after Genji had left so Hanzo decided to take a bit and seriously consider calling Jesse like he promised Genji he would. He knew that Jesse wanted him to call because he had supposedly asked Genji about him while he was at Pythons. That was a good sign, and he wanted to call because Jesse riled up his insides something fierce. If he called him and decided he didn’t want to meet him then he could get rid of the number and nothing more would come of it. 

All in all, it seemed like one call couldn’t hurt. Hanzo was decided. He was going to call Jesse. He glanced at the clock and found it was right on the verge of too late to call so if he was going to do this tonight he needed to do it right now. Mind made up he went to his room to retrieve the number and grabbed his phone before sitting back on the couch. 

He dialed the number, took a deep breath, and hit send. The phone rang in his ear three times before the line was picked up and a deep, rich chuckle sent a chill up Hanzo's spine. "well good evenin' darlin' I'm mighty glad you decided to give me a ring." Hanzo sat on his couch paralyzed as he listened to the flow of Jesse's words. After a Hanzo didn’t say anything for a beat too long Jesse spoke again "darlin'?" 

Hanzo shook his head and responded to the man on the phone "yes well, I decided that one little phone call could not hurt." You could hear the smile in Jess's voice "and how glad I am that you did. Your brother came into Pythons tonight, I recognized his green hair, and it reminded me of you and the night I gave you my number. Got me thinkin' of how cute you were when you got all flustered over little ol me and how badly I wanted to see those beautiful eyes a yours again. 

Hanzo scoffed "I was not cute, I made a fool of myself in front of you and you were laughing at me." Jesse was quick to respond "nonsense darlin' I'd never laugh at you. It's just, I've never had anyone act that way round me and I was just surprised that someone as beautiful as you could have such a reaction to a ragtag cowboy such as myself. In fact, I was mostly laughing at myself wondering what I did to deserve such an exquisite man looking at me like I was the most important thing in the room." 

Hanzo took that all in and was grateful he had gotten the nerve to call Jesse. The way he explained it Hanzo hadn't made a fool of himself he'd made Jesse's night and knowing that this gorgeous cowboy didn’t think less of him because of his outrageous behavior at Pythons was a weight off his shoulders. 

The rest of the call continued in much the same way with Jesse calling Hanzo all kinds of sweet names and Hanzo being glad Jesse could not see the stupid grin permanently attached to his face. They stayed on the line for close to an hour talking about everything and nothing. 

Jesse asked Hanzo if he'd like to go out with him sometime and Hanzo agreed. They set up a date for the next week and hung up the phone. Hanzo was pleased with how the night had progressed and as he made his way to bed decided he'd let Genji know the good news tomorrow. 

~~~ 

Genji was thrilled but then again Hanzo knew he would be. Jesse had invited Hanzo to go with him to the fair one town over and Hanzo agreed. Genji whooped and hollered the next day when Hanzo called him saying he was proud of him and wishing him a good time while he was there. Hanzo enjoyed fairs but the thought of going with Jesse made the whole idea even more appealing. 

Hanzo had enjoyed talking to Jesse the other night and was hoping they'd get along just as well on their date. Hanzo tried not to dwell on the term 'date' too much because every time he thought about going on a date with Jesse his stomach flipped excitedly.

Hanzo parked his car and walked up to the entrance of the fair. He spotted Jesse as he walked up and oh man. Jesse was standing there in the cowboy hat and boots he'd had on at Pythons but now the cowboy look was accentuated with a soft looking red flannel, jeans that hugged his ass and thighs exquisitely, and a large gold belt buckle. He looked exactly like the cowboys that starred in his fantasies and Hanzo had to take a deep breath to calm himself before he walked up to Jesse. 

Jesse had been scanning the crowd and as soon as he saw Hanzo his face lit up. "Well hello there Hanzo" was all he said and yet Hanzo's heart skipped a beat. His name rolling off of Jesse's tongue in a way that was almost sinful. While Jesse's mouth greeted Hanzo his eyes looked him up and down and a slight blush rose up Hanzo's cheeks under Jesse's scrutinizing gaze. 

Hanzo greeted him back and the two men turned to go into the fair. Hanzo had mentally prepared himself before he got here and was hoping he could leave tonight with some semblance of his dignity. They talked as they walked in and decided where they were going first. They decided to just walk around a bit and see what the fair had to offer. 

While they were wandering they came across a section full of farm animals towards the back. Hanzo angled himself so they were headed in that direction and Jesse followed. Jesse knew all kinds of information on the animals and was talking almost non-stop as they made their way through the stalls. 

After a bit Hanzo interrupted him "Jesse, how do you know so much about all the animals?" Jesse turned his 100 watt smile onto Hanzo "well darlin' it ain't hard to pick up somethin' here and there when you've lived on a farm most of your young life." The answer did not surprise Hanzo but it was another piece of information on this cowboy and Hanzo continued to ask more about it. 

They made their way away from the animals while Hanzo got filled in on what life on a farm was like and Jesse asked if he wanted to go on some rides. Hanzo nodded and they turned to the ticket booth. Both getting a handful of tickets they set out to find some rides. 

Jesse headed towards the bumper cars and Hanzo followed him. Both men got seated in their own car and put the safety strap on. "I'll try to go easy on ya darlin' wouldn't want you too shaken up" He said with a wink. Hanzo turned to glance at Jesse as he rolled his eyes and chuckled "you do not need to worry about me." Jesse just grinned as the ride started. 

Both men got in a few good bumps but after a bit Jesse got distracted by some of the other cars he had gotten stuck in the corner with. Hanzo took this opportunity to get behind Jesse's car. As Jesse freed himself and looked up to find him, Hanzo rammed into the back of Jesse's car as hard as he could. Jesse's hand flew up to grab his hat and make sure it didn't fall off into the rink as he whipped his head around. Hanzo laughed at the baffled look on his face. Hanzo turned and sped off as Jesse turned to chase him. The cars stopped just as Jesse caught up and he let out a little huff. 

After a few more rides they made their way to the Scrambler. Hanzo was apprehensive of the ride, he'd been on the Scrambler before. He knew what happened to people in the same car and Hanzo didn't know if he could handle being pressed into Jesse's body like that, but Jesse urged him on. 

Once in, they picked a car and as Hanzo made to climb up Jesse grabbed his arm. "Sugar, maybe I should sit on the outside I wouldn’t want to crush ya." Jesse was a good six inches taller than Hanzo but that didn’t mean Hanzo wouldn’t crush Jesse either. "You are taller than me but I am not light." Jesse smiled as Hanzo stepped down "don’t cha worry darlin' I can handle it." He winked as he climbed up. All of Jesse's winking and flirty comments tonight were doing unkind things to Hanzo's heart rate. 

Hanzo settled in next to Jesse with only a little bit of red on his cheeks as they waited for the operator to come around and check everyone's doors. Satisfied the operator returned to the controls and the ride began to move slowly. Jesse had his arm up on the back of the car and as the ride sped up Hanzo felt himself sliding closer to Jesse. He knew this was going to happen and yet more color still rose to his cheeks. 

He was right flush with Jesse now as the ride reached its top speed and the arm on the back of the car was now wrapped around Hanzo's shoulders holding on tight. Hanzo was trying to control his breathing, to make sure he kept at it, when he heard Jesse whooping and looked up to him. 

He had his other hand holding his hat and a giant smile on his face. Jesse being so happy helped set Hanzo at ease and he relaxed and started to enjoy the ride too. He'd be lying, though, if he said he didn't enjoy the even more exhilarating feeling of being pressed into Jesse's solid form. 

Once Hanzo started enjoying the ride it ended too quickly and as it stopped he was reluctant to move away from Jesse's side. "Wanna go again darlin'?" Hanzo looked up to see Jesse's honey brown eyes aglow with excitement "this is one of my favorites." Hanzo agreed because Jesse looked just so happy and Hanzo was quite fond of being pressed up against him. After their second ride, they were out of tickets and so, headed off to find something to eat. 

Almost everything here was deep fried or greasy. Jesse didn’t seem to mind but Hanzo was a bit more apprehensive once more. After finding something to both of their liking they found a place to sit down and eat. Once they finished they wandered over to the midway games. 

As they walked Hanzo's eyes were drawn to a blue dragon plush hanging from the top of one of the games. Hanzo touched Jesse's arm to get his attention and headed towards the game. It was the game where you're given three baseballs to try and knock down the tower of milk jugs. "Want me to win you somethin' sugar?" Hanzo could hear the smile in his voice and looked up at him "if you can beat the game I do have my eye set on a certain prize." Jesse turned to the man at the booth and got his three baseballs. "I'll certainly try my hardest for you darlin'." 

Jesse did win the game and the man asked him which prize he wanted. Hanzo pointed to the blue dragon and held it tight as they turned from the game. "a dragon huh? I like your style Hanzo." Jesse chuckled as they walked on. A few booths down Hanzo noticed another prize that gave him a wicked idea. 

"Since you were so kind as to win me my dragon I must now return the favor and win you a prize. In fact, I already see one I think you will enjoy." Jesse just chuckled and followed Hanzo to the booth. It was the dart and balloon game and as the woman handed Hanzo his darts Jesse looked around at the prizes available. 

Hanzo was concentrating on his dart when he heard Jesse laugh behind him. "I betcha I know which prize you've picked out for me." Hanzo smiled before throwing his dart and popping a balloon. He popped a balloon with every dart and won Jesse his prize. Jesse smiled as the woman handed him the stuffed brown Pomeranian that had a red handkerchief around its neck and a little cowboy hat on his head. 

Jesse smiled at Hanzo thanking him for his new friend "imma name him Tumbleweed but since you won him for me you can call him Tums." Hanzo smiled and looked down to hide his red stained cheeks shaking his head as they made their way to the front of the fair, prizes in hand. Hanzo stopped at the gates and Jesse nudged him on "come on sugar, I'll walk you to your car." 

They walked slowly down the row of cars and when Hanzo stopped behind his car Jesse stopped too. "I had a real swell time with you tonight darlin' and I'd love to be able to take you out again." Hanzo smiled "I enjoyed your company as well and I would love to go out with you again." Jesse's smile lit up his entire face "so, I guess this is goodnight?" Hanzo nodded. 

Jesse said goodnight and turned away before turning right back "I think I'm forgettin' somethin'" he tapped his chin as he thought "oh, I remember" he mumbled. Jesse closed the gap between them and grabbed Hanzo's chin gently as he turned his face up to kiss him. The kiss was soft and tentative "that's a thank you for my new friend Tums" Jesse chuckled. 

Before Hanzo could think about it he grabbed ahold of Jesse's flannel and pulled him down to place a much hotter kiss on Jesse's mouth. "Well if were dishing out thank you's then thank you for my Dragon." He still had a hold of Jesse's shirt and Jesse had set the hand not holding Tums on Hanzo's hip. Hanzo pulled him in again and the second kiss was even hotter than the first. 

Hanzo's tongue darted out to taste Jesse and Jesse opened his mouth as he pushed Hanzo backwards until his back hit the trunk. Hanzo pulled back "thank you for an amazing evening." Hanzo's hand had let go of Jesse's shirt and moved up to his neck.

He pulled Jesse down once more and the two men were pretty much making out in the parking lot. Their tongues moved together and Jesse let out a low moan that Hanzo ate up. Hanzo bit onto Jesse's lip as he pulled back and he could've swore he felt Jesse grind his hips into his own a tiny bit "and thank you so very much for walking me to my car." 

Jesse looked dazzled "damn, sugar I thought you were going to be the one flustered tonight but that was amazin'. Youre welcome for everything and now I really wanna take you out again." Hanzo smiled at him as he pushed Jesse back "you have my number, cowboy, give me a call and we will set something up." Hanzo pressed one more kiss to Jesse's lips before he turned and slipped into his car calling goodnight over his shoulder. 

He watched Jesse in the side mirror as he stood there for a second and looked positively dazed. After a moment he shook his head a little before breaking into a wide grin and turning away from Hanzo's car. Once Jesse was gone Hanzo took a second for himself to calm down. 

He couldn’t believe he had just done that. He didn’t usually behave that way but by the look on Jesse's face he could do sexy pretty well or at least well enough to rile Jesse up. Hanzo was shocked at his own actions but proud of himself. Tonight, he had kept his composure more or less and he made Jesse look just as flustered as he had at Pythons. It was a good night. 

Pleased with his evening Hanzo started his car and backed out of his parking spot. He made it home in no time at all and as he unlocked his door and stepped inside his mind was full of Jesse again. He'd thought about him the whole ride home and his brain was playing their kiss or, rather, kisses on loop in his head. 

He remembered in full detail the feel of Jesse's lips against his own. Jesse's lips were full, soft, and warm. In fact, all of Jesse was really warm, his lips, his mouth, his hand. Hanzo was able to feel Jesse's warm hand burn through his shirt where it had settled on his hip and when he had put his hand on Jesse's neck that had been incredibly warm also and, come to think of it, on the Scrambler Jesse's entire body had felt the same level of very warm. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about how much he had really enjoyed himself tonight either. Jesse was great company and he made Hanzo smile and be happy just to be with him. Hanzo had enjoyed learning about his life and joking around with him. Still, through all of the good wholesome memories of his evening the kiss him and Jesse had shared still burned in his mind. 

It was the kiss that had Hanzo going immediately into his room and palming himself through his pants as he set his dragon on his dresser. It was that kiss that had him fantasizing about what Jesse's warm hands would feel like up his sides and over his chest. It was the kiss that had Hanzo pulling off his pants and shirt as he laid down on his bed and pulled his hardening cock from his shorts. 

Hanzo was able to imagine up so many scenarios that could come from a kiss like the one he'd given Jesse tonight and each scene was more indecent than the last. He worked himself up to his full length and as he moved his hand over his hard dick he tried to imagine it was Jesse's hand moving quickly over his shaft. 

He pumped himself with a practiced hand and soon enough he could feel he was close. To push himself over the edge he recalled the barely there grind of Jesses hips from just a little while ago and what that would feel like with more pressure behind it. He came on his chest with a groan and laid in his post orgasmic bliss for a moment before moving to get in the shower. 

While the warm water of his shower washed over him Hanzo was not surprised to find his mind back on Jesse. Hanzo was curious to know if Jesse had gone home and done the same as him tonight. He wanted to know if Jesse got as worked up by him as he did by Jesse. Wanted to know if Jesse thought about him even half as much as Hanzo had Jesse on his mind. He thoughts continued along similar lines as he got out of the shower and fell asleep shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo sees someone familiar at the store and then Jesse and Hanzo go on their second date.

Hanzo wasn’t even surprised when his phone rang the next morning. Hanzo's hello was greeted with a 'good mornin' darlin' and the husky sound of Jesse's voice made Hanzo smile. "I am surprised you were able to hold off calling until now." Jesse chuckled "it wasn’t easy darlin' had to leave the house and go out to keep me from callin' sooner." Hanzo smiled, seems he wasn’t the only one who had it bad. 

"So, have you decided what we are going to do this time?" Hanzo asked. "I've been thinking about it since last night and how does a picnic sound?" Hanzo liked the sound of that "anything with you sounds like a good idea." Jesse chuckled "aw shucks darlin' you sure know how to make a man blush." They both laughed. 

He and Hanzo sorted out the details but they didn’t hang up straight away. They stayed on the line and talked to each other for a while longer before Jesse had to go. Hanzo hit the end button and stretched before getting up, he had several hours to kill before he had to leave to meet Genji for dinner. 

~~~ 

Genji had wanted to know everything that had happened the previous night and Hanzo told him just about everything, excluding most of the kiss. He had told Genji that they had kissed goodnight but he figured he'd spare Genji all the dirty details. Genji was ecstatic to hear it had gone well. 

"Brother, I knew you'd hit it off with Cowbae if you just gave him a chance. I am so glad to see you have found someone who makes you happy," Hanzo let out a happy hum. 

They ate and talked. Hanzo enjoyed himself, he always enjoyed catching up with Genji. As their evening drew to a close the brothers said good night and parted ways.

The next two days passed without incident. 

Hanzo had to run some errands on the third afternoon and set out to do just that. He'd already crossed off everything else on his list when he pulled up to the department store. He just had to grab a few essentials, shampoo, laundry soap, and he'd be back home in no time. He grabbed himself a cart and made his way inside. 

He had gotten most everything else on his list as he made his way over to the health and beauty section. As he was passing the aisles looking for the one that had shampoo he noticed a flash of red out of the corner of his eye and what looked like a cowboy hat.

Hanzo put on the brakes before backing up to see what had grabbed his attention. Standing in the aisle was Jesse looking very much the same way he had at the carnival. He had two things in his hands and seemed to be debating between them. He hadn't noticed Hanzo yet and Hanzo took a second to appreciate the way his jeans clung to his ass before calling out. 

"Jesse?" At the sound of his name Jesse's head whipped around and he broke into an easy smile as he saw it was Hanzo who had called him. He dropped what he had been holding in his cart as Hanzo walked towards him. 

"Sugar, I wasn’t expectin' to see you until our date but isn't this a nice little surprise." Hanzo glanced at the display Jesse had been looking at and then what he had dropped into his cart. 

Condoms. Jesse was in the "family planning" section browsing through condoms. Hanzo turned his gaze to Jesse as he raised an eyebrow. Jesse chuckled nervously "Just replenishin' my stock, don't wanna get caught without protection should the need arise. "His hand reached up to rub at his neck. Hanzo grabbed the two boxes out of Jesse's cart. Jesse just watched him as he looked them over. 

"Should I be worried Jesse? Do you have another 'darlin' I should know about?" Hanzo teased. Jesse shook his head "absolutely not sweetheart, I just like to have some on hand should something come up." Hanzo hummed in agreement as he looked over the boxes. He stepped between Jesse and the shelf to look at the selection. 

He was standing very close to Jesse and instead of moving out of the way Jesse reached out and placed his hands on Hanzo's hips as he looked. Hanzo felt Jesse's chest against his back as he leaned into the touch. Hanzo hung up one of the boxes and pulled down another and placed both boxes in Jesse's cart. Hanzo turned around to face Jesse and he lifted his hands slightly to allow him to turn before they settled right back on his hips. 

They were much too close and Hanzo was having a hard time keeping his cool. His voice was low as he spoke "Well, if you're just getting them to have on hand and not for any particular reason" you could hear the smirk in his voice "then I have found these two to be quite enjoyable." 

Jesse was looking at Hanzo like he was ready to try them out right then and there. Hanzo knew the feeling, he was trying to resist the urge to push him up against the feminine hygiene products and pop every button off of his flannel. 

After a tense second Hanzo stepped back and Jesse moved his hands to let him go. Hanzo's hips felt cold without Jesse's heated touch. Jesse blinked a couple times before he broke into that easy grin again. "Well thank you darlin' I always appreciate help when making important decisions such as this." 

Hanzo smiled back "the only thing more important than a man's pleasure is his partners. It always pays to get both opinions on the matter." Hanzo smirked as he turned around to leave and finish his shopping when Jesse called back to him. 

"Hold up sweetheart you forgot something" Hanzo heard Jesse's spurs jingle as he came up behind him and when Hanzo turned Jesse caught his lips in a hot kiss. When the kiss broke both men looked a touch dazed and Hanzo could feel the blush on his cheeks. 

Hanzo tried to regain his composure and ask "is this 'forgot something' thing you keep doing going to be ongoing? I would like to know so as to warn future Hanzo" but it came out breathless. Jesse just grinned, "where's the fun if it isn't a surprise?" 

Hanzo shook his head and stepped back to his cart as he walked out of the aisle "I look forward to seeing you on our date. Have a good night" he waved over his shoulder and turned out of the aisle. Hanzo thought he handled that pretty well but his heart was hammering. There was really only one logical reason Jesse would be buying condoms right now. Hanzo could feel the blush spreading across his face as he thought about the implication. 

As he made his way down the shampoo aisle his entire face was red as he imagined just what Jesse had planned for their date. Hanzo tried to calm down as his thoughts switched from Jesse and how incredibly hot that encounter just was to which flavor shampoo he wanted. 

He felt the blush drain from his face and, though he was still jittery from his run in with Jesse, no one would be able to tell by his demeanor. He purchased his products and left as quickly as he could. He needed to get home before Jesse creeped back into his thoughts. 

Once home Hanzo pleasured himself to the unbearably hot image of Jesse, again. "This is getting out of hand" Hanzo grumbled to himself after he had finished. Hanzo couldn’t even think about the man without having to rub one out. That encounter at the store nearly made Hanzo explode and thinking about why Jesse was buying condoms was not helping his current situation. 

Hanzo laid in his bed covered in his own mess and thought about just how screwed he was. He wanted it, bad, and it was looking like Jesse wanted it too. Hanzo couldn’t stop thinking about Jesse and all the possibilities. 

Jesse's clothed crotch grinding into his as his mouth did heavenly things to Hanzo's skin. Jesse's tongue tracing a line from his neck all the way down to his hips taking his time to map out Hanzo's body. Jesse's voice moaning out Hanzo's name as Hanzo worked him open... 

He had to stop that train of thought before he had more problems. He got up and headed into the shower. 

~~~ 

Hanzo tried over the next four days to keep his thoughts relatively clean so as to not blow his date with Jesse. Though he'd be more than happy to blow Jesse... NO. Clean thoughts only.

It had been a tough four days. 

While Hanzo was getting ready for his date he was trying so very hard to stay calm. He dressed in jeans and a button down and made his way out the door. He was more nervous for this date than he had been for the last date. Thanks almost entirely to the sexual tension he'd managed to build up since their meeting at the department store. 

The park wasn’t very big but Jesse had told him right where to meet him anyway. He saw Jesse sitting on the tailgate of his truck. He had a picnic basket next to him with a blanket on top of it. 

He was still dressed very much like a cowboy with his hat and boots but his flannel was green today. He still pulled it off flawlessly and with any luck Hanzo would be pulling it off later... dammit. 

This was going to be a long afternoon. 

Hanzo parked next to him and came around to the back of his truck. Jesse had hopped down and was picking up the basket "afternoon darlin', I've got everythin' we need for the picnic we just gotta pick a good spot." Hanzo looked around and started to head off towards the part of the park that was more trees than open field. 

Jesse fell in step next to him chatting while Hanzo looked for a nice spot. He picked a spot that was still open but back toward the tree line and a way off from the other people at the park. He stopped and took the blanket from Jesse. He laid it down while Jesse kicked off his boots. He set down the basket and turned to Hanzo who was looking at him kind of odd. 

"What?" Jesse questioned. Hanzo pointed at his boots "why did you remove your boots?" Jesse laughed "the spurs get to be a little painful if I don’t watch myself so it's just easier to take them off sometimes." Hanzo nodded and then slipped out of his shoes as well, didn’t want Jesse to be the only weird one without shoes on. 

Hanzo settled himself on the blanket and Jesse sat down next to him. Jesse started pulling all kinds of goodies out for the basket. He pulled out red wine, two wine glasses, and a large variety of small containers. Hanzo looked at the number of containers on the blanket and wondered how exactly Jesse got everything to fit in the one basket. 

Hanzo looked up at Jesse who was looking at his spread with a pleased look on his face. "While I was preparin' food, I realized I didn’t know what you liked so I just packed a whole bunch and hoped I got somethin' right." Hanzo smiled at the cowboy as Jesse turned to look at him. "That was awful sweet of you, Jesse. What do we have here?" 

Jesse turned his attention back to the containers "I brought mush melon, grapes, carrots and cucumber to snack on." He pointed to a different bunch of containers "And I brought ham, turkey, roast beef, and salami for sandwiches." He picked up two other containers "I also got peanut butter and jelly just in case." He placed the two containers back down "There's dessert too but that’s a surprise." He winked at Hanzo. 

Hanzo took in all the containers and reached for the grape one. Popping it open he ate a couple grapes. "You did not have to go through all of this effort for me." Jesse just waved a dismissive hand "Wasn't any effort at all just wanted you to enjoy the meal." Hanzo thanked Jesse before offering him a grape. 

The two men talked as they ate and then continued to talk after they were done eating. Jesse had been packing the basket back up while they talked. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and reached back into the basket "I almost forgot dessert!" He exclaimed as he pulled one last box out of the basket. Hanzo watched as he opened the box and sitting inside were several chocolate covered strawberries. 

They looked professionally made and Hanzo asked Jesse where he'd gotten them to try and mask the slight panic rising inside of him. Hanzo didn't know if he was going to be able to handle chocolate covered strawberries in his current condition. "Picked them up on my way over here from Bella Napa. I wanted them to be fresh." Jesse offered Hanzo one before taking one for himself. 

Hanzo lifted the treat to his mouth as he glanced up at Jesse who was wrapping his sinful lips around the strawberry. Hanzo's eyes were glued to his mouth as he bit into the berry. Jesse looked up to Hanzo and noticed he was staring, mouth hanging open, strawberry half way to his lips and he smirked. "What's wrong sugar? Don’t like the dessert I brought?" 

Hanzo knew Jesse was faking the hurt tone in his voice but Jesse's words snapped Hanzo out of his daze and he finished bringing the strawberry to his lips. Jesse watched Hanzo but was much better at keeping his cool in this situation. Hanzo was looking at the blanket, mentally cursing himself as a wicked grin spread across Jesse's face. 

Jesse flopped over onto his back and groaned, his hat fell off when his head hit the ground. Hanzo's head whipped up at the sound. He called out Jesse's name and he just groaned again. Hanzo pushed himself up on his hands and knees and crawled over so he could see Jesse's face. He called out again and Jesse peaked one eye open before closing it and groaning again. 

Hanzo reached out and poked his cheek "Are you all right Jesse?" Jesse opened his eyes a tiny bit and reached out for Hanzo's cheek "Hanzo, sweetheart, darlin', I think this is it for me. I can't go on any more." His eyes closed again as his hand dropped and Hanzo sat back on his knees "Jesse what are you talking about?" Jesse fake coughed twice "I'm dyin' you fool" Hanzo watched him, unimpressed, "before I go there's one thing I want." 

Hanzo rolled his eyes and decided to play along "what is it you'd like you poor, dying cowboy?" Hanzo could see he was trying, and failing, to fight off a smile. "Before I go I'd like to be able to taste the sweetness of a chocolate covered strawberry once more." Hanzo reached across Jesse's broad chest and plucked one of the strawberries out of the container. 

He held it in front of Jesse's face "lucky for you we have several right here." Jesse fake coughed again and opened his eyes "Darlin' I'm too weak you're gonna have to feed it to me." Hanzo's eyes narrowed, now he knew what Jesse was up to. He was trying to further break him. 

Hanzo refused to feed him and Jesse let out a little whine "man's dyin' on the ground and can't even get a strawberry fed to him" Hanzo just watched him as Jesse shook his head then fell quiet. After a moment Hanzo poked him again "Jesse, get up." Jesse groaned "Without that there strawberry in my belly I won't have the energy to get up." 

Hanzo knew he was going to regret this. He pushed himself forward and leaned over Jesse "if it will get you off the ground, here." Jesse seemed to drop the entire charade as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. Jesse watched Hanzo and Hanzo watched Jesse's lips as he wrapped them around the treat in Hanzo's hand. 

Jesse ran his tongue over his top lip "thank you kindly sweetheart" he practically purred. Their faces were close, too close. Hanzo's brain had shut down he might not have even been breathing. Jesse broke eye contact as he reached for something and Hanzo let out a shaky breath but Jesse wasn’t finished with him yet. 

Settling back on his elbow Jesse held up a strawberry to Hanzo's lips "Thought I'd return the favor.' He said in that husky tone of his. Hanzo was opening his lips before his brain even registered the action. He was watching the strawberry as he bit into it but his eyes flicked to Jesse when the cowboy let out a small, needy sound. 

Jesse ran his tongue over his lips again and Hanzo's gaze shifted to Jesse's mouth wanting to try that too. He leaned forward a tiny bit more and brought their lips together. Jesse used the hand that had been holding the strawberry to grab the back of Hanzo's neck as he pushed himself up in a sitting position. 

Their tongues swirled together for a moment before Jesse pulled back. Hanzo chased his lips but when he couldn’t catch them he let out a small whine. Jesse chuckled "How's about we take this back to my place before we traumatize the children in the park." Hanzo let out a breathy yes. Jesse pressed their lips together once more before moving to get up. 

Jesse gathered up the strawberries and put them in the basket. He put his hat on his head as he pulled his boots on and asked Hanzo to grab the blanket. Hanzo slipped his shoes on and once Jesse had moved the basket grabbed the blanket and they both headed back to their vehicles. 

Jesse put the basket in his truck and took the blanket from Hanzo before turning and pressing Hanzo up against his car in the next spot. Jesse kissed Hanzo urgently and Hanzo was giving it right back. Jesse ran his hands down Hanzo's back where they stopped just on the top of his ass and Jesse pulled back "sorry sugar I'm just having a mighty hard time keepin' my hands to myself." 

Hanzo had his hands on Jesse's chest and used them to push him further back "can we please get to your place before we go any farther. You have way too many clothes on and I cannot get you out of them until we are behind closed doors." It came out as a growl and Jesse's face split into a devilish grin "follow me?" Hanzo nodded, not trusting his voice to work quite right. Jesse pressed a quick kiss to his lips before climbing up into his truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get sexy lol I think this story's only got one more chapter left in it. I wasn't even planning on writing this much but it managed to get away from me. Oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to the sexy times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned this is my first attempt at smut and it might suck but I warned you so its okay. If you feel it does suck please let me know and let me know which parts were particularly bad so I can avoid it in the future. Also endings aren't my strong point so let me know if you felt my ending was unsatisfactory. Any feedback is appreciated and thank you for reading!

The drive to Jesse's apartment was much too long and Hanzo was wound tighter than a watch by the time Jesse pulled over. He parked his car and locked it as he strode towards Jesse. Jesse turned to open the door and Hanzo followed him up a flight of stairs where they stopped. Jesse unlocked the door and stepped through. 

Hanzo closed the door behind him and before he knew what was happening Jesse was on him. Hands on hips and mouth to mouth Jesse pushed Hanzo back against the door with a solid thump. Hanzo let out a surprised noise into Jesse's mouth but quickly fell into the kiss as well. 

Hanzo opened his mouth and used his tongue to open Jesse's. Jesse made an appreciative noise that Hanzo swallowed up. As their tongues moved together Jesse's hands started to pull at Hanzo's shirt. Freeing it from his belt Jesse ran his hands up Hanzo's sides and back down his stomach. A shudder rolled through Hanzo. 

Jesse began working at the buttons before Hanzo stopped him. "As much as I would love to get you out of every stitch of clothing you have on, unless you want to do this on the floor, I would suggest we move away from the door." Jesse grabbed Hanzo's lower lip in his teeth before backing up. "I guess you're right though I'd be perfectly happy doing you on the floor." 

Hanzo could feel his cheeks flare up at the comment and turned to pull off his shoes then watched Jesse tug off his boots. Jesse went to take his hat off before Hanzo stopped him "maybe you should keep the hat for now." Jesse grinned wickedly "whatever you say darlin'." He placed the hat back on his head, took Hanzo's hand, and pulled him farther into the apartment. 

Jesse led him through the kitchen and into a hallway. He turned into one of the doors off the hallway and Hanzo assumed this was Jesse's room. The late afternoon light streamed in through the slightly open blinds as Hanzo looked around the room. Hanzo wasn’t able to see much though because as soon as Jesse was in the room he turned around and immediately found Hanzo's mouth again. 

Jesse quickly moved his hands back to the buttons of Hanzo's shirt while Hanzo slowly pushed Jesse back towards the bed. Hanzo didn’t actually know where the bed was so he just pushed in the general direction until Jesse ran into the bed, lost his balance, and fell over. Jesse landed with a ooph and Hanzo laughed before getting comfortable on Jesse's lap. 

Jesse had just about gotten the buttons undone on Hanzo's shirt before he had fallen and he made quick work of the last few. He pushed the shirt off of Hanzo's arms and ran his hands over Hanzo's defined chest. 

Hanzo wanted similar access so he reached up to remove Jesse's hat and set it on the stand. While he was distracted Jesse took this opportunity to lavish Hanzo's neck. Jesse kissed and nipped his way down Hanzo's neck and chest until he made it to his nipples. Jesse licked one experimentally and Hanzo moaned. Hanzo could feel Jesse smiling against his chest before giving his nipples even more attention. 

Jesse's mouth was much too hot on his chest so after a minute Hanzo grabbed Jesse's chin and pulled his mouth back to his own. Hanzo set to work on Jesse's shirt. As he got it off of Jesse he threw it somewhere before tracing the lines of Jesse's chest and stomach. Hanzo reached for Jesse's belt but seeing as how he was still on Jesse's lap he was having a hard time of it. Jesse pushed Hanzo off of his lap and set to work on the belt Hanzo's hands had just left. 

While Jesse was removing his pants Hanzo did the same and as soon as Jesse was naked from the waist down Hanzo was back on him. His mouth moved down Jesse's neck as his hands moved down his body appreciating every hard line and muscle. Jesse was moaning and gasping above him has Hanzo made his way lower. 

He moved off of Jesse's lap and dropped to his knees between Jesse's legs. He wrapped his hand around the base of Jesse's hard cock and looked up to meet Jesse's eyes as he kissed the tip and then took Jesse into his mouth. 

Jesse let out a strangled sound as his head fell back. Hanzo began to move up and down Jesse's shaft. Jesse reached down and tried to bury his hand in Hanzo's hair. Finding it was still pulled up into a ponytail he loosened the ribbon before pulling it out. Hanzo's inky black locks fell around his shoulders and Jesse dug his fingers into it. 

Hanzo got in a few good strokes before Jesse stopped him. "darlin' I'm too close, if you keep his up we'll never get to the main event." Hanzo hollowed out his cheeks and pulled off of Jesse with a loud pop. Jesse let out a pathetic noise before pulling Hanzo back up to meet his lips. 

Jesse reached out blindly and was able to get some lube and a condom out of the bedside table. "How're we doin' this sugar?" Hanzo smiled at him wickedly "well, you are the cowboy here so why don’t you be a good cowboy and ride me." 

Jesse grinned back "gladly, darlin', am I working myself open or do you wanna give me a hand." Jesse winked and Hanzo groaned "be happy you are amazing or I would leave right no-" Hanzo couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips. As Hanzo had been threatening Jesse he had reached down and wrapped a big calloused hand around Hanzo's throbbing dick. 

"If you -ahhh- want me to o-open you up you will haa-have to let me gooo!" Jesse smiled up at Hanzo who was barely holding it together above him. He rubbed his thumb over the smooth head of Hanzos dick gently before releasing him. Hanzo leaned in and kissed Jesse, biting Jesse's lower lip as he took the lube from him. 

Hanzo stood and reached out for Jesse's hand to pull him off the bed. Once Jesse was up Hanzo rearranged himself on the pillows and Jesse climbed on top of him. The feel of Jesse's weight on top of him and the way Jesse's mouth was marking his neck and collar bone had Hanzo moaning out. 

He prepared three of his fingers before tossing the bottle. As he slid one finger into Jesse's opening he could feel Jesse's mouth stutter on his skin before Jesse let out a soft groan. Hanzo continued to move his slick finger in and out while Jesse marked his pale skin. 

After a moment Hanzo slipped his second finger in. Jesse's mouth paused again as he took in a sharp breath. Jesse pushed himself up, bracing himself on the bed, as Hanzo continued his ministrations. Jesse was breathing much heavier now and rocking back slightly into Hanzo's hand, "Shit Darlin', that feels so damn good," his voice was low and gravely. 

Hanzo pushed in the last finger and Jesse's head dropped as he cried out. Every thrust of Hanzo's fingers pulled another sound out of Jesse and Hanzo was getting drunk on it. He curled his fingers slightly to press against Jesse's prostate and Jesse got louder yet. 

"Please darlin' m'ready, I want to ride you, I can take it, please." Hanzo didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his fingers out with a wet pop and Jesse moaned above him. Hanzo located the bottle of lube and condom. Ripping open the package with his teeth he quickly sheathed and coated his dick before lining it up with Jesse's stretched opening. 

Hanzo inserted the tip and Jesse let out another moan before sliding down Hanzo's length. Once Jesse slid all the way down he sat for a moment, hands on Hanzo's chest and breathing heavy. "Just give me a second sweetheart, I gotta adjust real quick." 

Hanzo didn't mind, Jesse was a vision above him. He had his eyes closed and mouth open as his hot breath filled the space between them. His hands were on Hanzo's chest to hold himself upright and his thick chestnut hair had fallen forward into his face. Hanzo's hands were on his hips rubbing soothing circles there, waiting for Jesse. 

Slowly Jesse began to move his hips. Slow little thrusts at first before he started to move more quickly. Soon Jesse had struck up a rhythm that wasn’t exactly gentle. Once Jesse had settled into his rhythm he reached out to something beyond Hanzo's head. When his hand came back he had ahold of his hat. 

He placed it on his head "What kind -haa- of cowboy would I-I be without my hat?" He grinned at Hanzo for a second before his grin collapsed into another moan and Hanzo could feel his face heating up. He was pretty sure there was a fantasy or two of his that looked exactly like this. Hanzo began moving his hips to thrust up into Jesse with every downward stroke and Jesse appeared to lose it just a little more. 

Hanzo was totally enthralled watching the man above him. Jesse looked absolutely stunning bouncing in his lap the way he was. He was letting out a cry with every thrust up and his face looked absolutely beautiful with eyes half lidded or pressed closed and mouth hung open. 

Hanzo increased their rhythm and Jesse started to babble above him. Most of what he was saying was incomprehensible as the words fell from his mouth. Hanzo was pretty sure that half the time he wasn't even speaking English slipping into his native Spanish without notice. He was able to pick out phrases here and there but most of it sounded like a combination of yes, oh god, and Hanzo's name. 

Hanzo adjusted his hips some and managed to hit that one spot inside Jesse that made him come undone. Jesse wasn’t even saying complete words anymore it was just a collection of sounds tumbling from his lips. Hanzo could feel Jesse's nails digging into his chest and his legs tremble. "Sugar, I am so close," Jesse gasped out. Their rhythm had become erratic and Hanzo was pumping into Jesse has hard as he could. 

Jesse came, hard, and Hanzo rode out his orgasm with him. The feel of Jesse clenching and tightening around him had him right on edge as well and after a few more thrusts Hanzo came too. 

Jesse slumped over onto Hanzo's chest and his hat tumbled off to the side as Hanzo wrapped his arms around him. They both stayed like this for a while, breathing each other's air, as they came down. 

After some time, Jesse lifted himself off of Hanzo and moved out of the room with a mumbled 'be right back.' While he was out of the room Hanzo removed and tied the condom before sitting up to try and find a garbage can. Jesse returned a second later cleaned up and holding a washcloth. 

He came over to Hanzo, took the condom, and tossed it into a can on the other side of the dresser. Coming back to Hanzo he wiped him down before tossing the washcloth into the corner and crawling back up into the bed. He moved his hat aside as he pulled down the sheets. 

Hanzo turned onto his side so he was facing Jesse as Jesse pulled the sheet up over them. Jesse laid there with his eyes closed and a content look on his beautiful face. The sight made Hanzo's heart swell. Jesse opened his eyes and smiled at Hanzo "that was amazin' sugar." Hanzo couldn’t help smiling back at the cowboy "it definitely was, Jesse, you looked stunning above me." 

Jesse's cheeks started to pink and Jesse covered his face with his hands "aw shucks darlin' now your makin' me get all blushy on ya." Hanzo reached out and pulled Jesse's hands away "would you prefer if I said seeing such and strong and beautiful man riding me like the cowboy he is was the most breathtaking things I think I have ever seen?" 

Jesse's face was downright red now and he flipped himself over "no! That's worse!" Hanzo scooched up flush with Jesse's back and began kissing the soft skin of his shoulders "it's true though, you are one of the most amazing men I have ever met." He could feel the hum that ran through Jesse's body "you're not half bad yourself darlin'." Hanzo nipped Jesse's shoulder and reached his hand up to wrap it around Jesse's side. 

Jesse reached up and took ahold of Hanzo's hand and they laid like that for a minute before Jesse spoke up. "You know sweetheart I think I'd really enjoy seeing you in that same position above me." A thrill ran through Hanzo's body at the thought and he pressed a kiss into Jesse's shoulder "I guess we'll have to go out again so you can bring me home another night then." 

Jesse chuckled "I guess so darlin'" he turned to face Hanzo again "so, what do you wanna do this time?" Jesse started listing off different places they could go or things they could do and Hanzo listened happily. Going out with Jesse had been amazing and the events of the past hour had been unbelievable. Hanzo was grateful that, by the sounds of things, Jesse was more than happy to keep what they had going. 

Hanzo thought back to the first time he had seen Jesse all those many nights ago at Pythons. He smiled because even though he was able to keep his cool better now he still thought Jesse was just as stunning as the first time he had taken his words away. Jesse was still talking but Hanzo pressed a kiss to his lips anyway. 

When he pulled back Jesse chuckled "best way I've found to shut me up." Hanzo laughed "I wasn’t trying to shut you up, I was just thinking about the first night I met you. I am so glad I was able to get up the courage to call you." Jesse pressed a kiss into Hanzo's lips this time "trust me doll, I'm just as glad as you are." 

The two men fell back into discussion on where their next date would take them. Hanzo was happy with how things had turned out and was glad that Jesse was going to be part his life for the foreseeable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm looking for a beta for anything I might write in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead and comment if you'd like. Constructive criticism is always appreciated just please don't be mean. This might suck, that's why I'm putting it on here for other people to judge. Just, Judge me nicely.


End file.
